1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile stations and, more particularly, to mobile stations which identify points of interest.
2. Background of the Invention
Location-based services (LBS) are offered by some mobile communications networks as a way to send custom advertising and other information to a mobile station subscriber based on the subscriber's current location. To implement location-based services, a communications service provider typically receives location information for the subscriber's mobile station. The location information can be, for instance, location information that is generated by a global positioning satellite (GPS) receiver that is built into the mobile station, or location information estimated by performing radiolocation and trilateration on communication signals received from the mobile station by a plurality of geographically disperse communication antennas.
One example of a location-based service is a service that identifies to the user a nearest business of a certain type. For example, the user can query the location-based service for a list of Italian restaurants within a five mile radius, or perhaps request information only on the nearest Italian restaurant. In response, the location-based service can provide the requested information, and such information can be presented or the user's mobile station.
Although there certainly is a benefit provided to the user by using location based services, the user still is required to identify specific parameters to be processed by a location-based service before desired information can be provided. Taking the time to specify such parameters can be inconvenient to a user.